


Cyberpunk 2866

by elizadomi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizadomi/pseuds/elizadomi
Summary: It's a fanfiction about Angel and Gaige relationship after the events of Borderlands 2 and Borderlands 3. My first published work. I hope you'll enjoy. This fandiction is heavily focus on Gaigel.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Kudos: 5





	1. Cybergirl

**Author's Note:**

> After the fall of CoV, there is lot of opportunity in Borderlands 3 world, what absent of the main game, but it needs furthermore. One opportunity is where came from the Service Bots design?

After the events of Children of Vault’s fallen, there is a lot of opportunity to do something. One opportunity is helping a girl to take a revenge against the Holloway Robotics, because it’s stole her design. This design applied on floating robot design, what Maliwan use. Holloway Robotics said, “After Hyperion out of business of the robotics industry, Holloway Robotics successfully break into the industry and fill the gap.”

The vault hunters (Moze, Amara, Zane and FL4K) are ready to help for the girl and destroy the Holloway Robotics Industry to stop manufacturing or change the ownership. For your information, on Sanctuary also serve some service bots.

Tannis: “There is a big job, what you’re gladly accept it. How about feel to destroy an entire company, because revenge? If it’s okay go to Eden-5 and find Gaige. She’ll tell the other instructions. You’ll easy to recognize her, she’s left arm has a metallic robotic arm and working alone, but she knows she don’t defeat alone the Holloways, so she need helps. Gaige used to be a vault hunter and member of Crimson Raiders until she’s got enough to treat her a little girl and left. But she gladly helps others but doesn’t like to give her commands. So off with you.”

The vault hunters leave Sanctuary and arrived Eden-5. Tannis said to them, Gaige is most wanted person on the galaxy, her bounty is the highest around $1 quadrillion, so she must hide. The vault hunters fight their way to meet Gaige. Gaige perfectly isolate herself for the authority.

When the vault hunters are reached Gaige’s hideout, Gaige connect the vault hunters via their echos. She can easily hack everything.

Gaige: “Who are you and what are you want for?”

Moze: “It’s Moze and the other vault hunters. Tannis send us to help for you to destroy Holloway Robotics.”

Gaige: “Okay, but before I let you in, answer me a question! How it calls the person who totally into the mechatronics and other machinery?”

Moze: “Mechromancer.”

Gaige: “Correct answer! Alright you’re served to enter.”

Gaige opens the door and the vault hunters enter.

Amara: “Wow, how you know the answer?”

Moze: “I heard this word at Vladof training course when I get my Iron Bear.”

Amara: “Wow.”

Moze: “I think Gaige easily can help fix and develop Iron Bear. I feel she’s a mechatronic engineer.”

The vault hunters enter Gaige’s workshop. Moments later Gaige herself enter the workshop. Gaige introduce herself. She has pigtails an adhesive plaster under her right eye and her left side of chin. She has red hair and green eyes. Her right arm is flesh, on her arm there is a lot of scar, one from her armpit to her elbow a long one, one on elbows, some on her forearm. On her forearm there is some accessory, a rubber-textile bracelet, a metal ring bracelet and a padlock bracelet. She wears on her right hand a glove and two nuts on her index and ring finger. Her left arm almost rest of a metallic robotic arm, what handmade by herself. Gaige wears a red tank top, what’s half long and what’s on a skull. A red and very short red skirt, a belt what attached some tools, a bicycle chain and an anarchist lunchbox. Under the skirt she wears a black-white strapped stocking, what’s right leg is teared of and exposed her purple panties. She wears used and weary sneakers and attacked a wrench on her right ankle. She has also a skull tattoo on her left belly. She has also a belt around her neck and inside its hole four screw what point from inside to outside and hold its with nuts. She wears a normal string type necklace, with five metal scraps. Gaige is smaller (162 cm) and younger (25) than the vault hunters.

Gaige: “Welcome here everybody. I’m Gaige and I want your help.” Gaige clapped her hands and continue. “So… Who knows the answer?”

Moze: “Me.”

Gaige: “Well congratulations. Just few people know the answer, because it’s not a common phrase. Or just as I know. Where you heard this?”

Moze: “At Vladof training center, where soldiers must choose a companion. I chose a mech what I call Iron Bear.”

Gaige: “Wow, that’s fascinating. Can I check it?”

Moze: “Of course!” She summoned her mech.

Gaige: “Wow that’s big and seems massive and destructive.”

Moze: “Your eyes are perfect. Yes. If it’s not my side I should probably die, when I failed the last mission of Vladof before I join the Crimson Raiders.”

Gaige: “That’s interesting!” Moze disable her mech and Gaige continues. “Check this out.” Gaige summons Deathtrap. “This is Deathtrap, my high school competition about 7 years ago. I was only the third place of the planet wide science fair, because my nemesis’s father was one of the juries of the competition.”

Moze: “So the competition was blackmailed?”

Gaige: “Yes. Deathtrap at that time was an experimental robot. My goal was stop bullying, but my experiments gone wrong. I programmed than badly. My nemesis steals my design and sold the corrupt police. When that’s revealed she tells me and bump me gently. Deathtrap was active and it’s recognized as a threat, so it killed her. That’s why I escaped and start a new life at Pandora and start my journey what the end I killed Handsome Jack.”

Amara: “You killed Handsome Jack? Everybody says at the ship Lilith killed him.”

Gaige: “Well it’s half wrong and half correct, because both of us. Lilith take her revenge for Roland and I take my revenge for Angel. But I don’t want to talk about this.”

Moze: “I understand this!”

Gaige: “Thanks! So, the job!” Gaige laughed and continues. “My former nemesis called Marcie Holloway and her father was one of the juries and yes he’s now the Holloway Robotics CEO. If you look for Deathtrap you recognize, that its design is very similar to service bots and yes, it’s based on the stolen design! So, my plan is destroying the factory and kill Holloway! Sounds fun?”

The vault hunters accept Gaige’s job and destroying the Holloway Robotics. When they’re almost killed Holloway, Gaige shows up and take her revenge.


	2. Hologirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaige join the new group pf Vault Hunters on Sanctuary III, where a big surprise waiting for her.

After beat the Holloway Robotics, Gaige join with the new group of vault hunters on Sanctuary III. Gaige never board at Sanctuary III, because she left the Crimson Raiders when Sanctuary II was gone.

When Gaige board in Sanctuary III, she marveled first. Near the fast travel station there the vault hunters’ room. Gaige rather interest about Moze’s room and other mechanical rooms, what she can repair or just do something.

Moze: “Come on Gaige! I lead you around, if you want to!”

Gaige: “Sure!”

The vault hunters go back to their room, while Moze leads around Gaige in the ship. First Moze present her room, where she spares her time, while not doing vault hunter stuff. Gaige amazed herself the lots of mech tech.

Gaige: “Wow, that’s awesome. How much supper-dupper cool mech stuff. I love it!” Gaige says with big smile.

Moze: “Yes! This are the best and most useful stuff what I bought and scavenged around!”

Gaige: “I rather self-made stuffs. I love not just repair something but make something.”

Moze: “Well, if I know build mechanical stuffs, I rather make myself. But I trust more experts than myself.”

Gaige: “I’m an expert. So, if you want some stuff, feel free to contact me about that.”

Moze: “Okay!” She smiles and continues. “Come! The ship is big and has a lot of room and opportunities what must see.”

Gaige hardly leave Moze’s room and continue their sightseeing. Moze next show Marcus site and his shooting range. Next Moxxi’s bar.

Moxxi: “Hey there, sugar! I long time to see you, Gaige.”

Gaige: “Yes! There was a long and hard time almost alone. But I don’t regret it. But I came back, because I miss you guys, but not there to always command me, what I do.”

Moxxi: “Almost everybody misses you, because you’re the best mechatronic engineer and this ship needs professional experts.”

Gaige: “Awww, thank you!” Gaige’s face bit turns to red. “Somebody never change!”

Moxxi: “Why change?” Moxxi laughed. “Lemme get’cha drink?”

Gaige: “No, thanks! Probably another time!”

Moxxi: “You know, where can you find me.” She winks naughty for Gaige.

Next stop is the Infirmary and Tannis. They’re enter the infirmary, where Gaige surprised how many eridian things there. Gaige knows that Tannis extremely into eridians and sirens. When they’re fight for Sanctuary against Hector, she remembers a mission about Sirentology. In the Helios Space Station, there was a room, where Angel’s chambers prototype. When they’re completing the mission, Gaige heart was full of pain. She remembers, that she barely can did anything, because she misses Angel. Her eyes almost cover tears.

Tannis: “Gaige! Nice to meet you! You back?” She cheers Gaige happily.

Gaige turns for Tannis and she surprised about her tattoos. It’s glowing blue.

Gaige: “Tannis? You’re a siren?”

Tannis: “Well, yes!”

Gaige: “How?”

Tannis: “I used my studies about Angel’s power and applied for myself!”

Gaige’s face turns red and angry, her hands make fists, jumps for Tannis, grab her shirts and yells.

Gaige: “WHAT ARE YOU DID? WHY ARE YOU DID? HOW DARE YOU TO STEAL ANGEL’S POWER TO USER YOUR SELFISH ARGUMENTS!” Gaige drag Tannis, while she’s yelling and crying.

Moze grab Gaige and pull over her against Tannis. Gaige don’t stop the crying.

Tannis: “What’s your problem Gaige?”

Gaige: “You bastard!” Gaige blame Tannis, who still doesn’t know what’s her problem. “No, I don’t want to harm you!” Gaige continues and seems talking herself. “But…” Gaige sighs big “…okay, if you want it, but be careful.”  
Moze and Tannis are look Gaige oddly like “She’s okay?” “Why are she talking herself?” Gaige with her right hand press a hidden button on her left metallic robotic arm, she holds her palm up and horizontal and a girl’s hologram project from her palm. The girl is Angel. Moze and Tannis mouth were wide open from surprise.

Angel: "Hi Tannis, hi Moze! I'm Angel!"

Tannis: “That incredible. But how?”

Gaige: “I think I should have confess everything!”

Angel: “Go on Gaige. Don’t worry tell everything.”

Gaige: “Okay.” She starts. “Well, seven years ago, when I first met Angel at my head, I know she’s special. Not just because she’s in my head! I felt heat inside me. When Angel talk for me along my journey, I always enjoyed and happily answer for her. When we used the modified Hyperion power core, first I disappointed Angel, but then I knew she didn’t want to do this, then she helped to get the vault key from her. When I met Angel at person, I surprised and felt pain, because she said destroy her. I always know that Angel is a person, not just an AI. I didn’t want to kill Angel, but she wants to, because she didn’t want to live like this. I tried to encourage her to there is probably another way, but we ran out of time, and that wasn’t the right way. The others are fought against the Hyperion and destroy the eridium pump. When I heard Angel’s scream, that was pain for me too. I cried all way and, in the corner, just saw what happened. When the eridium pipes are destroyed I ran for Angel grab her, she touched my cheeks and say thanks. I hugged her dead body and yelled aloud. Time after when Jack almost dead in the vault, he said “Angel deserved better.” I answered “Yes, she deserved better.” With Lilith we pull the trigger what killed Jack. Lilith always encourage me to step over Angel’s, but I never did. I just eased my pain, but I never destroy it. Long time after, when we fight for Sanctuary, at Helios Space Station, there was a chamber what’s Angel’s Chamber prototype. Tannis wants the data, others were had sent for her, but I couldn’t I backup the data for myself and destroyed it. Then when I analyzed the data, I figure it out, Angel’s memory is stored in the eridium. So, I visited Angel’s Chamber at Thousand Cuts and downloaded Angel’s memory and DNA, for my hand. Since Angel live in my hands.”

Angel: “I can communicate with Gaige, without project myself from her arm, because I connected her mind. This is why you just looked for her, why is she talking herself?”

Gaige: “I project Angel from my hand, when I want to see her. Okay it’s just a hologram, but it means a lot for me.”

Gaige tears on her eyes, Gaige put hologram Angel near her face and Angel just place her head on Gaige’s face. Despite of Angel just a hologram, Gaige feel Angel’s skin.

Tannis: “Wow, that’s amazing and sad at same time! I thought I’m the smartest from us, but now you’re smarter Gaige.”

Gaige: “I don’t feel myself smarter than you. I just want Angel and found a way to be with her. That’s all.”

Moze: “But, what you think, that Angel born again?”

Gaige: “What do you mean?”

Moze: “I mean, what if we can bring back Angel to life?”

Angel: “What? But how we can do this?”

Moze: “You said, you backup Angel’s DNA. Well, probably I can help you! Vladof Corporation’s owner the Soviet Union Private Military Corporation is occupying cloning and exclusively them. I think if you subscribe for cloning and pay the fees, it should have Angel’s reborn, where she stopped, she can continue her life.”

Gaige: “Are you sure? That’s a real thing?” Gaige ask Moze in happy mood.

Moze: “Yes, it’s true!”

Gaige: “What do you think Angel? I want you to be a person again. I’ll pay the fees, it’s invaluable to get you again in flesh.”

Angel: “Are you kidding? I’m in. I want too, to be with you as a person. I want to hug you, touch you, kiss you, care you and live a normal life without machines. I want to be free.”

Gaige: “You’ll be Angel, then.”

Angel: “I love you Gaige.”

Gaige: “I love you too Angel.”

Gaige put Angel’s hologram to her face and Angel kiss Gaige’s under lip. That means Angel ready for life.


	3. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moze accompany Gaige Vladof HQ on Pandora to start Angel's cloning process, where reveals some interesting secrets.

Moze contact her former corporation, the Vladof Corporation. She has bad memories about the corp. The last mission what she attended was a suicide mission, what she survived, but others no. She decides to be declared herself M.I.A. (Missed in Action), so Vladof doesn’t search for her. Moze doesn’t want to contact to Vladof, but she saw how Angel want to be live, with Gaige. She chuckles a big and call it.

Moze: “Vladof HQ. Do you copy?”

Vladof HQ: “It’s HQ! Who’s calling?”

Moze: “It’s Moze!”

Vladof HQ: “Moze? You declared as M.I.A. So, you survived the mission?”

Moze: “Yes! It’s a long story! But I want to talk with Commander Belinski.”

Vladof HQ: “A moment!” Vladof HQ connect to the commander. Shortly after. “I connect to Commander Belinski!”

Moze: “Roger that!”

Belinski: “Moze! Nice to hear about you! I heard about you captain what did and that was unnecessary and not nice! But I don’t want to tell this via radio. Come back and I tell you everything!”

Moze: “Thanks commander, but I don’t want to continue my service at there. I want to quit.”

Belinski: “I know you feel yourself as betrayed. You want to quit? Okay. But despite of you need to know the truth, so come for my office and I tell you everything.”

Moze: “Okay commander. But not for this I contact you!”

Belinski: “Well, then, why are you contact me?”

Moze: “We accept cloning requests? I have a friend who want this operation.”

Belinski: “Oh, yes, we can. But you know that’ll not cheap!”

Moze: “I know Commander.”

Belinski: “I’ll waiting for you and your friend who want the operation! Belinski out!”

Moze turn for Gaige and says: “Okay we got the permission.”

Gaige happily jump up and give Moze a hug.

Gaige: “Thank you! I’m very happy now!” She projects Angel from her hand and continue “You hear that Angel? We can clone you!”

Angel: “I cannot wait to touch you!”

Moze get a message what requires for the cloning procedure.

Moze: “Okay, we can go now. It requires Angel’s DNA, AI (what contains Angel’s memory) and $100 million cash.”

Gaige: “Wow, that a huge amount of cash. But it’s worth it. Thank god, I always collect money from killed bandits and entities, so I can buy almost everything.” Angel giggles.

Gaige touch her necklace, where hanging a small bottle. The bottle contains Angel’s DNA. She carries with her always and everywhere.

Gaige and Moze teleport to Pandora, where they’re Catch-A-Ride and drive Moze to the Vladof HQ of Pandora the Ursa Base. They’re can enter. The fortress seems modern and retro at same time (Russian and eastern European style). They’re drive to HQ building, where Commander Belinski is waiting for them. The girls enter Belinski’s office.

Belinski: “Welcome back, Moserah! Nice to meet you again and happy to live!”

Moze: “Commander!”

Moze and Belinski are salute each other.

Belinski: “And who’s the young girl on your side!”

Moze: “She’s Gaige, and she needs the cloning procedure.”

Belinski: “Ahh, yes. Understand.”

Gaige: “Good afternoon! I’m Gaige.”

Belinski: "Commander Nikolai Belinski! I’m the commander of the Vladof Corporation in Pandora. But I'm not just a commander! I'm the lead scientist of Cloning Procedure! I'm also cybersurgeon and sirentologist, but my main task is commander."

Gaige: “Sirentologist? Huh, I thought that’s a fake occupation and it’s only Tannis’s baloney.”

Belinski: “Well, no. It’s a real occupation, but it’s the hardest the most complex job all over the world. Tannis just want to be a sirentologist. She just a simple scientist, who knows something the sirens, but not everything.”  
Gaige: “You know Tannis?”

Belinski: “No! Just we have lot of information about her. We are monitoring her long time. We want to you Moze to incorporate to Crimson Raiders for that, but your captain didn’t want it, so he sends you a suicide mission and hopped you died. But it seems not worked.”

Moze: “But why are you didn’t prevent his actions?”

Belinski: “He was too fast, and I was in Earth at a conference, that time. When I get back, you and your team are vanished, he told me, they’re M.I.A. I now your captain was hated you, and I planned to switch your boss, but it was late. Great, I lost my best soldier in the squad. I fired him and he’s in jail now.”

Moze: “That’s hilarious.”

Gaige: “What’s about this Tannis thing? Why are you monitoring her?”

Belinski: “Well, there was a girl, who was a siren and she didn’t handle her power, because father didn’t want to teach her how to use, rather connected a machine, what strained her powers. But that’s failed and gone wrong. Because he discovered his daughter’s power and used it for his own greedy, selfish plan. I feel myself wrong for that, that’s all my fault. Endangered an innocent girl.”

Gaige suffer her tears from Belinski’s speech, when address Angel and Belinski continues.

Belinski: “I want to repair my bad moves. But when I have an opportunity to escape Angel from the machine, she’s gone, and the machine is drained and destroyed. No matter, somebody just took away the evidences. My conscience is still dirty and probably never be cleaned.”

Gaige clean her teary eyes: “I came here to bring back my girlfriend, who’s killed by me indirectly, because it was her wish then and my conscience are bad. When I figure it out, I can save her, I downloaded her AI for my arm and store her DNA what I carry always on my necklace. I destroyed everything to nobody dare use her power. That’s why you couldn’t bring back Angel. I destroyed everything…” Gaige chuckles a big, sigh a big and continue “…I want to bring back Angel, that’s what I’m here.” Gaige burst in tears and she hands out her hand, palm upward and project Angel from it. “Angel is here, but I want her in person.”

Belinski: “It’s really her. That’s incredible. Well, it seems the threads are connected.” He laughed. “Okay, we bring back you Angel. Oh, and I’m sorry for that.”

Angel: “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.”

Belinski: “It’s mine. Because, I created a device what strain your powers, but I don’t think that device can amplify your power too. What causes Jack uses your power for his selfish plans. I’m sorry for that.”

Angel: “Thank you! But now I wanna live. Gaige convinced me.”

Belinski: “Okay. But I warn you, your power can’t be recovering, because your eridium…”

Angel: “I don’t want it. It’s okay.”

Belinski: “Well then, we can start the procedure.”

Gaige follow Belinski to the Cloning Chambers. There is a lot of vanilla person. All its ready to evolve a former-new person. The vanilla people are around 6 weeks old embryos, what are in thesis tanks. These embryos are perfect material to get cloning a person, because it’s undeveloped people, who’s don’t get any unique DNA structure. The tanks full of conservation liquid, what prevent the DNA developing sequence, just like the time stopped for the cells.

Belinski: “There is the Cloning Chamber. We have hundreds of embryos to ready to evolve a former-new person. You want to choose one, or just the same?”

Gaige: “I don’t know. I think it’s more personal to choose one, but who knows the selected embryo isn’t faulty?”

Belinski: “We don’t use faulty embryos! We check all embryos deeply, to prevent the bad results, before we conservation its.”

Gaige: “What you think, Angel?”

Angel: “For me it’s all the same. Just choose one. I want to live with you.”

Gaige chosen the perfect embryo.

Belinski: “Okay, Gaige. I need Angel’s DNA and AI.”

Gaige give Belinski Angel’s DNA first. Belinski start the cloning process. Some electrode connects on the embryo and start integrating Angel’s DNA on the embryo.

Few hours later, when embryo evolved as a new-born status, it needs to start the memory upload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter of my fanfiction. It seems not so much readers of my work, but I hope you people enjoy my work. I know the scripts aren't perfect, I'm not a writer, just enjoy my hobbi. I always wanted to publish a Gaigel fanfiction. I'm thinking about they, when I figure it out they're should be a perfectly fit each others and the cuttest releationship ever (since July 2018, when I played first the game).


	4. New life

One week later. 

After a never-ending and painful week for Gaige, finally ends the suffering. Gaige happily go for the fast travel station, Moze and Amara are with her to show their support. 

When they’re reached the Vladof facility, Gaige without hesitating she head forward to the lab where Angel’s there, the others are not persuaded to follow her. Gaige cannot wait to see her girlfriend on person. 

They’re finally reached the laboratory, where they’re meet Belinski who’s ready to disconnect Angel’s pod from the procedure. 

Belinski: “Hi girls!” 

Gaige: “Hi doctor! Angel’s ready?” 

Belinski: “Yes! I just waited for you!” Belinski bring Gaige to the terminal and he says “Here! Push this button to release Angel!” 

Gaige: “Are you sure to let me push the button?” 

Belinski: “I’m sure! It just the procedure end button!” He smiles. 

Gaige smiles back, she turns to the console and push the button with her right hand. The machines exhaust loud and with big steam and its lowered Angel’s pod. When the pod landed it opened the door and exhaust the remnant steam inside. Belinski turn away his look, because Angel is completely naked, and he keep the private sphere. 

Gaige step face forward Angel. Angel open her eyes and Gaige smiles. 

Gaige: “Angel!” 

Angel with half-coma tried to answer: “G-g-g…aige!” She cleans her eyes with her hands and finally she sees Gaige clearly. Angel look for Gaige and give her a smile. 

Gaige: “You’re done finally!” she smiles. 

Angel laughed and answer: “Yeah!” 

Angel realize she’s naked, wet and the room’s temperature not ideal so she’s freezing. She tried to step out from the pod, but when she did, she collapsed helplessly. Moze give Gaige a warm cover to cover Angel’s body. Gaige put the cover on Angel, and she help her to stand up. Gaige grab Angel’s left arm put around her shoulder and they’re stand up. 

Gaige: “I’m here for you babe!” 

Angel: “Thanks, Gaige!” she places her head on Gaige’s right shoulder. 

Belinski: “So, before we continue, you have a lot of questions. I’m here to answer all of it.” 

Gaige: “Yeah, I have. First why Angel can’t walk?” 

Belinski: “It’s not the cause of the cloning procedure. I analyzed Angel’s data and it shows that, Angel are too many times hanged in this machine, to lose her walk ability, but good news it can recover.” 

Gaige: “Oh.” 

Angel: “I knew it!” 

Belinski: “I recommend to bringing Angel to the showers and clean her from the cloning water. It’s not healthy after successfully cloned person, who’s now a fully person, not just a clone.” 

Gaige: “Okay! I bring her.” 

Angel with Gaige her side try to walk for the showers, but she collapses each step, despite of her want to walk and help Gaige. The wheelchair sadly still not ready. 

Amara: “Can we help? My eight arms probably can handy!” 

Gaige: “No thanks! I solve that.” 

Gaige with her almost 50 kg weight, her right arm curl around Angel’s back line of her armpits, her left arm curl around her knees and lift her. 

Gaige: “I’m here you babe.” 

Angel without answer she place her head on Gaige’s left shoulder and they’re head forward to the showers. 

In the showers Gaige put Angel inside the bathtub, she removes the cover from Angel’s body and start the water flow. Gaige set the water temperature to comfortable for Angel and start cleaning her. Angel not just can’t walk she also hard to do anything, so she let Gaige to clean her. Gaige cleans Angel’s body gently and every nm2 (square nanometers). 

When Gaige finish clean Angel’s body, she dries her with towels and hair dryer, then she dressed up her. 

Angel: “That’s so awkward. Treat me like a baby.” Angel sighed and tears a bit. 

Gaige: “I know Angel! But, you like a newly birthed girl. You’re now my baby girl, but it’s temporary!” 

Angel: “I know! But I feel myself weird for that!” 

Gaige: “Don’t worry Angel! I’m here and I help you no matter what cost to recover you!” 

Gaige gently kiss Angel’s forehead, Angel smiles for that. 

Angel: “I have an 18 years-old body, with 25 years-old brain and almost new-born body functionality.” she laughed. 

Gaige: “But you’re my angel, my girlfriend, my love, my life’s mean. I never left you.” 

Gaige and Angel smiles for each other and kiss each other on their lips. 

Angel: “That’s was sweet. But I prefer hug than kiss.” 

Gaige smiles and hug her girlfriend. Angel try to hug back Gaige, but her hands feels heavy, she hardly lifts its. 

Moze knocked on the door, the girls stop cuddling. 

Moze: “Hey girls! What’s up there?” 

Gaige: “Everything is fine!” 

Moze: “Can I go in? I have Angel’s wheelchair!” 

Angel: “Come in.” She answered in rusty voice. She clears her throat after. 

Moze open the door and enter the room, where she sees that Angel is ready to move. Gaige put Angel on the wheelchair and leave the room. Out there Amara and Belinski waited them. 

Amara: “How are you Angel?” 

Angel: “I’m fine, thanks the interests.” 

Amara: “That goes without saying. Aaaaand you’re practically a siren, despite of your power is gone, sister! I hope it’s not a problem to say that!” 

Angel: “Of course not.” 

Angel look up for Gaige who’s a bit jealous, but she noticed that Angel looking her, so she looks down for her and the jealous feeling are flies away. Gaige place her right hand on Angel’s right shoulder, Angel grab Gaige’s hand with her left hand and smile each other. 

Belinski: “All right!” He starts. “I wrote down everything what you get to known about this. But most important: don’t hurry! If you want to Angel’s get recover full and a healthy happy life, you need to be patient.” 

Gaige: “I’ll.” 

Belinski: “Okay.” 

Angel: “Thank you, for everything Dr. Belinski.” 

Belinski: “Your welcome and be happy!” 

Angel: “I’ll. I have everything to be happy! I have Gaige and that’s enough!” She smiles and looked up for Gaige, who almost burst in tears. Gaige smiles for her. 

Amara: “Awwwwww.” 

Moze: “That’s so sweet, I almost crying.” 

Angel, Gaige, Moze and Amara are left the facility. Gaige put Angel on the backseat behind the passenger’s seat, belt in to safe, then she takes a seat in opposite of her, behind the driver’s seat. Moze and Amara also take their seat and Moze start the engine. 

They’re back at Sanctuary. Gaige bring Angel into their room, she grabs Angel and lay her down on Angel’s bed, Gaige lay next to her and look each other. 

Gaige: “This will be a hard and long recover, but it will worth it, I’ll be patient and be gently for that, whatever it takes.” 

Angel: “One thing matter! You’re with me.” 

Angel hardly push herself to Gaige and give a gently kiss. 

Gaige: “I love you, Angel!” 

Angel: “I love you too, Gaige!” 

Angel’s recovering process is started.


End file.
